Super 8 - 2 - The Next Generation
by TheHungryGamer
Summary: Set in May 2013. (Or...whenever...WHO CARES) Alice and Joe's 14 year old daughter is about to shoot a movie in Lillian with her friends, when something unexpected crashes down from the sky. BAD SUMMARY OMG. It's their children. Suspense, another alien. You guys get it. Maybe romance...okay, romance. ;) T for romance
1. Prologue

INTRODUCTIONS

*Jamie's Pov*

My name is Jamie Lamb. I'm 14 years old, turning 15 next month. Half way through 9th grade. My 2nd semester is over, praise the lord! I'm a girl, please stop questioning that. My parents are Joe Lamb and Alice Dainard, who is obviously now Alice Lamb. I, unfortunately, have two brothers, Devon, who is turning 19 in 4 months exactly, and Max, who has just turned 12. I know what you're thinking, God help me. I have four best friends, and heres the glitch:  
they're all boys. Why? I have no idea. I guess I just get along better with boys. There's Callum Jordan, the handsome artist, who listens to nothing in class and sketches in his book, only to earn himself a detention like every single day, there's Sam-Alex Henson,the nerdy but cool one at the same time, then there's Lucas Ryan, my parents best friend Cary's son, who is basically all the brains stuck in a small boyish athlete body. Finally, there's Liam Kaznyk, my parents best friend Charle's son, who is my unfortunate almost 13 year crush. He has shaggy brown hair, and blue eyes. We met when we were two, obviously because our parents were best friends, and we immediately became best friends too with Lucas, and later got to know the others in school. Ever since then, we've been best friends. And it's really hard to keep this crush a secret, but I'm doing a pretty good job. Literally every single girl in my school wants to date him. Even the popular ones. Whenever he walks by, they flutter their eyebrows and endlessly flirt. He doesn't do  
anything though. All he does is ignore and say he likes someone else. Nobody knows who he likes. Let's just say their apparently 'the luckiest girl in the entire universe' according to Jane, the most popular girl in the girls in school tease me about hanging with boys all the time, but they also call me lucky because I'm best friends with Liam. They all fight to sit next to me in lessons just  
to ask me for his number, or ask me if I could ask him out for them. I don't do anything though, I just sigh because they should know I wouldn't. They're just using me to get to him.  
So, I'm Jamie, and this is my life.

*Liam's Pov*

My name is Liam Kaznyk. I'm 15 years old. I have a younger sister, Amy, who is 11. I have four best friends, Callum Jordan, Sam- Alex Henson, Lucas Ryans, who I've known since I was 2, and a girl named Jamie Lamb. Jamie's parents are best friends with my parents, and have been since they were about the age we met too. Now, Jamie wasn't the average middle school girl. She didn't actually have any girl best-friends. She didn't talk about popular boy bands or fawn over mega popstar boys or boys in general. I don't actually like anyone. Well, I don't think I do anyway. I mean, that could change someday. I say I like someone else when a girl asks me out in school. At least I'm still trying to figure it out. All the girls in school, except Jamie of course because she's not like those girls, always ask for my number and ask me out all the time, they try to sit with me 24/7 and even follow me home from  
school. It's like I'm frikin famous or something. When I'm chatting with either Callum, Sam, Lucas or Jamie one of them (or a group) come up to us and swarm us like I'm Justin Bieber or whatever.  
So, I'm Liam, and this is my life.

* * *

***QUEUE THEME SONG***  
**Nah.**  
**Yes!**  
**YES!**  
**WE NEED A THEME SONG!**  
**Maybe I can rewrite the wizards of waverly place theme song.**

**Well you know everything gonna be a breeze**  
**At the end will no doubt justify the means **  
**You can fix any problem with the slightest ease**  
**(Yes please)**  
**You might find out it'll go to you're head**  
**When you**

**I SUCK AT THIS. I DIDN'T EVEN CHANGE ANYTHING.**  
**What about live while were young: (I'm annoying, it's what I do)**

**LET'S GO**  
**20 20 20 20 13**  
**When all the super 8 kids children are friends yeah yeah**  
**I really really really suck at writing songs like these**  
**So for now I can't this song is annoying now**  
**Bye bye bye bye bye bye**  
**I forgot the song**  
**Bye.**  
**:D BLEEEEEEEEEEEEESSSSSSSSSSSS YOU FOR REAAAAAAAAAADING (if anyone is reading. Noooo, don't go, THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE UP SOON NOOOOOOO)**


	2. The first chapterno nameokay

**You guys I'm like, so lazy, I haven't like, written anything in, like, OKAY BAD USE OF COMMAS I haven't written a full chapter **  
**since like before Christmas. I'm that lazy. Tell me how lazy I am.**  
**If I complete this, It's gonna be mega victory!**  
**AND I WILL HAVE ABOUT 3 REVIEWS LIKE LAST TIME!**  
**Don't question that.**  
**I failed.**  
**But it was 25 chapters and Narnian and I did it all before I uploaded it so yeah, major fail for me.**  
**WOOOO.**  
**Firstly, you can't do super 8 without them trying to make a movie within it. So I picked the Hunger Games.**  
**Cause I'M OBSESSED AND IT'S PERMANENT!**  
**But I'm also permenantly obsessed with Super 8, so touchey. Tochey. Toooshey. Toaushey. HOW DO YOU SPELL THAT!?**

*Jamie's Pov*

"Jamie, you're gonna be Primrose Everdeen, Katniss's sister, since, you know...well I would've picked you as Katniss, but you have blonde hair, so you're Prim" Sam-Alex Henson says as we walk down the road home from school for the summer, snapping me out of my own personal thoughts. We were going to re-inact the Hunger Games by Suzanne Collins, which is really awesome.  
"Then whose going to play Katniss?" Liam asks. All the boys had brown or black hair, so we didn't have anyone to be Peeta.  
Unfortuantely, we had to stick to Sam's strict role-policy, and my 18 year-old brother Devon has to play Peeta. Which makes it even worse. At least I'm not Katniss, otherwise...ugh. Forget it.  
"Apparently he hired Jane Seyfried for Katniss" Lucas smirks.  
"Yeah right" Callum scoffs, not believing it.  
"No, it's true. And I think I know why she wants to do it" Lucas says, raising an eyebrow at Liam. Wait, we weren't doing Catching  
fire as well, were we?  
"Are we doing Catching fire as well?" I ask.  
"Just the first couple of scenes" Sam explains.  
You wanna know why I was so curious about doing the first couple of scenes from catching fire? Liam is Gale. Gale and Katniss kiss in Catching Fire. I like Liam. Are you not adding all this up?  
Oh holy lord, I think this play will be the death of me.  
"You're saying I have to _kiss_ Jane Seyfried?" Liam asks with a little bit of edge to his voice. I smirk. He hates popular girls.  
"Yes" Sam says. He's the director, if you haven't noticed already.  
"Jamie, Max is going to be Max" Sam says.  
"What?" I ask, not understanding.  
"Max is going to be a character named Max, replacing Rue, since we have no one to play Rue" He explains.  
"Oh okay" I say. "Wait, what!?" I say. That means, I'm stuck with six boys, and a popular girl.  
DOES LIFE GET ANY WORSE?  
Wait, rhetorical question, I could get hit by a bus right now...  
No time to think of that!  
"In other news, why is it you got a detention today Jay?" Liam asks me. His nickname for me has always been Jay, because he's called me that since he met me. We were young, and he couldn't say Jamie. All he could say was Jay, so he kept it that way.  
And of course, I couldn't fully say Liam. So I copies him. And I nicknamed him Li. Everyone else does it now, but I started it, so hah.  
In you're face Jane Seyfried.  
And I got a detention today. Whole of my lunch. I only got to eat a packet of crisps/potato chips (depends if you're British or American. I'm British, so crips for me!)  
"Well, you see, I was sitting, sitting at my desk when all of a sudden-" I pause for suspense "-miss Straphde calls my name. She asks me the answer to the question, 'I don't know the answer' I casually imply. Then she starts this whole speech about how hard it is to be a teacher and how she wastes her time on teaching us things and we never listen. She even sent me outside and she considered  
quitting. She told me about why she should even teach us if were not going to get anything from it. Then she just screams at everyone and gives me a detention. So yeah" I say.  
Everybody laughs and Liam gives his billion-dollar chuckle that's very rare. It only happens with us. He's like a God.  
Wait, what am I saying? Do I like him? Yeah, I do. Admit it Jamie, you do. You're whole life is sad. You just sit they're moping about how...wait, stop Jamie, you've reached your house.  
So I have.  
"Bye!" I scream so all the neighbors could here. And anyone probably within a 10 mile scale of this area.  
"Shut up Jamie!" They all yell at me. I laugh. "You're brothers picking all us up later. We didn't all learn to drive when we were 13 like you're mom" Callum adds. Teenage boys. I have to literally live with them.  
It's a curse and a blessing, really. More of a curse though.  
I smile and quickly hug Liam. I loved his hugs. I ran off inside my house and through the door.  
"Going out tonight?" My mom asks me.  
"Yeah, were gonna shoot for Sam's movie" I say. Were going to the most deserted place in Lillian, our town, to shoot. It even looks a bit like District 12.  
"Be careful, we were shooting a movie when I was you're age and..." My mom stops talking, obviously reciting old memories. It made me curious. They often stopped like this. It was probably something strange that happened when they were kids. I wanted to know, but they never told me. I don't think they even told Devon, and he's frikin 18.  
"And what, mom?" I ask.  
"Nevermind. Just be careful, please" She says. I sigh. I was gonna find out someday. I went up to my room, and quickly searched my  
fathers name, Joe Lamb, trying to figure out what exactly happened then.  
The first Google result is "_1979 train crash, Joe Lamb, Charles Kaznyk, Alice Dainard - more_" I couldn't believe I hadn't seen this before.  
I clicked it, and read the full story. Pretty soon, I was proud to be the daughter of Joe Lamb and Alice Dainard. They fought against an Alien.  
Oh my God.  
Hah. They don't even know I know. Well I know now!  
I get up and journey to Devon's room. I find him there, sitting on his bed with his apple mac, and his expensive DJ Headphones on, DJ'ing on some sort of DJ program. Layering music together, lost in his own teenage world. I look around at all his Beatles poster, his Ed Sheeran posters, and his Green day posters. Not to mention, he also has a Taylor Swift poster which he found in my room. It  
was mine, he took it down off my wall without permission, and put it in his room. Ughhh.  
"Devon" I say once, hoping he sees me. But he doesn't. "Devon" I say a little louder, I say it about 5 more times, and then I decide to yell "Devon!"  
He immediately rips out his headphones (like, takes them off his head really REALLY fast) angrily stands up and starts yelling.  
"What!? What is more important than me having to exit my programme?" He yells, obviously angry that his 14 year-old little sister  
was interrupting his 'time-on-his-own' or as I like to call it 'Hormonal-state'  
Heh.  
"Do you know what happened in 1979?" I ask.  
"What, with mom and dad?" He asks.  
"No, with the elephant-rhinos escaping the zoo and running into Iceland to steal all the ice-cream and take it to Greenland" I say sarcastically. He gives me that 'shut up, I hate you' look. "Yes, with mom and dad!" I state the obvious.  
"I'm not allowed to tell you" He says.  
"But that's the funny part, I already know!" I say happily.  
"Seriously, I knew you would figure out sometime. You being _you_" He says.  
"You being _you_, I knew you would get angry at me for interrupting you're hormonal state" I say.  
"I am not hormonal!" He disagrees "You're the one getting me into all this hunger games stuff. For god's sake, I frikin have to kiss a 15 year old. Almost 4 years!" He says.  
"Age doesn't matter" I say casually in a hippy way.  
"Shut up. What time do I have to pick them all up?" He asks.  
"Well, first you pick up Liam, then you pick up Sam, then Callum, then Lucas, then Jane. You pick up Li at 7:00pm" I say.

By the time it was 6:55, it was already dark. Liam's house is only about 3 minutes away, so we could get there a couple minutes earlier. Devon got in the car, I got in, Max got in the back and he started it up and I switched the radio on. 'Radioactive' by Imagine Dragons started playing, and I smiled; this was one of my favourite songs, obviously. Me, Devon and Max all loved this song. I guess  
it was one of the side affects of being siblings. So when it started playing, Devon started doing the 'ooooo's and I started playing acoustic air guitar.  
Next thing I know Devon is shouting the lyrics, or horribly failing at singing, and I couldn't tell the difference. When the chorus came, we all started yelling the song so the neighbors could here. They opened their windows and gave us annoyed looks. We all laughed.  
Were siblings, there's always something in common.  
The people who walked past just gave us strange looks, and before I knew it Liam was standing there giving me a 'what the hell  
you're annoying everyone in Lillian' look.  
"Seriously?" He says, opens the back door and gets in. I've known him for almost 13 years, it's normal to just barge in a car.  
"Yes, seriously" I say and the song finishes.  
"Everyones complaining" He says "It was on full blast. It was annoying"  
"Noooo" I say sarcastically. He grimaces and mimics my face.  
"Shut up you guys" Devon says, clearly getting annoyed, and starts driving. I laugh as we head off to Sam's house.

**Thank you for reading.**

**PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAASE DON'T LEAVE ME. I'd rather you stay around, and be casual, just like, standing there, or sitting there, just like...**

**waiting. **

**If I give up on this (I'm promising to myself now that if I do, I...I'm not goint to! DON'T WORRY!)**


End file.
